


i love you

by miairieirn



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a few months after the last episode, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miairieirn/pseuds/miairieirn
Summary: Grizz & Sam's first I love you.





	i love you

Grizz smiled down at Sam softly, as he brushed his fingers through his hair. It was the first time this week that they just got to be together and each others company, Becca was at movie night (something that was still happening even though Lexie and Harry were in power) and they had just finally gotten Eden to sleep after she’d been crying for over an hour. Becca had tried to insist that she stay home and take care of Eden and they could go to the movie night instead, “It’d be like a little date” she had said, and though the idea had been appealing, Becca deserved a break too. Even though she was constantly worrying about Eden and their safety being in New Ham while idiots ruled, she never let it stop her from being the kick-ass mom she was.

Grizz tilted Sam’s chin up, so he was facing him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“What was that for?” Sam whispered, smiling up at him fondly.

“I-I-I just wanted to tell you, fuck, you make me so happy and I uh-”

Sam reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, “Take your time”

“I just wanted to say “I love you” for the first time without stuttering, but that failed” Grizz muttered.

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly concealed it and let out a soft chuckle, “Better than the first time you tried to sign to me” he teased lightly.

“Shut up, I’ve gotten better since then,” Grizz said, signing at the same time. His facial expression switched to something more serious, “I don’t know if you’re going back and you don't have to, it's completely up to you but I just wanted to let you know I love you and I think I’ve been falling in love with you since we first talked at prom”

Sam stared at him in awe, unable to convey the love he felt for this huge dork into words, he pushed himself onto his elbows so he could look at Grizz properly and kissed him. There weren’t any fireworks and explosions, just them kissing and the warm feeling in both their chests that they got every time they were with each other.

Sam pulled away slowly and licked his lips, _‘I love you too’_ he signed.

Grizz beamed at him and pulled him into a tight embrace. They laid like that for an hour, enjoying each others warmth and whispering I love you’s back and forth when suddenly Eden started shrieking at the top of her lungs.

“You get her,” they said at the same time. Sam looked up at Grizz pouting.

“You’re lucky I love you” Grizz grumbled, sliding out of the bed and putting on pants.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this. I absolutely love this show and decided to write something for it since there are not enough fics for this pairing.
> 
> If you want to come scream with me about how precious Grizz and Sam are, my tumblr is: fromtheparty :)


End file.
